River
by Goten0040
Summary: Hiltz pushes Raven into a rushing river. Reese saves him and they begin to talk. What will it lead to? And what will Hiltz do with the Genobreaker and Shadow? R&R!!!!!! COMPLETED! aren't u proud of me?
1. Raging Waters

(Disclaimed.)  
  
  
  
Raven drank from the cold stream. It refreshed his throat from the many desrt travels he had come upon for the past few days. He had finally made it into the forests of planet Zi. Something was pulling at him though. He knew he was being watched. "Come out Reese. I know you're hiding," he replied expecting to hear her annoying voice come up behind him. There was no answer. Raven stood to have a look around. Shadow still had lain on the bank for it was none of his business. "Come out Reese! I know you're here!" Raven said beginning to get annoyed and even a bit worried.  
  
"Hello Raven," a deep voice replied. He turned to see none other than that red-haired freak, Hiltz. "So you were watching me," Raven said crossing his arms, "What do you want?" "Let's walk shall we?" Hiltz said leading him away from his camp. The walked until they reached the river bank. "What did you bring me here for?" Raven asked. "Well, that current is awfully strong, isn't it?" Hiltz said, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah," Raven said annoyed. "Do you think you could swim that?" "No, it's too strong. So don't go daring me to do it." "Oh, I'm not daring you," Hiltz said pulling back his hand, "I'm throwing you in!" With that he knocked Raven into the river. "Bastard! What did you do that for!" Raven said enraged. "I want to take back what is mine," he said and ran off.  
  
"Oh damn! He's after the genobraker and Shadow!" Raven said aloud. He tried to swim to the bank but the current began to get stronger. He used all his strength trying to get to the bank but no help. Raven was pushed along with the river. It began to deepen and even though he was tall, the dirty water flooded his mouth, cutting off his air. He was drowning and he knew it. He managed to grab on to a near by rapid. The water slammed against his back causing pain to course through his shivering body. "When I get out of here, I'll get that Hiltz!" Raven thought as he tried to climb up the slippery rock. He continued the climb out of the water and finally made it completely out only to fall back in to the water to feel it's freezing temperature once more.  
  
"So I'm gonna die," Raven thought as he was thrown against the rock causing blood to pour down his forehead, "It doesn't matter. I-I've got nothing to live for anyway. Just hoped I'd be killed in battle instead of by a river." His body was going numb. He felt himself slide off the rock and down below the crashing water. He opened his eyes to see the water around him. The current was even stronger below. He swam up for air only to manage a gasp before being pulled back under. Water filled his mouth and was running out of air in his lungs. He desperatly tried to swim to the top and get some oxygen but no avail as he could only manage to get above water for only a second. He kept trying though and soon managed to get out of the situation. He appeared out of the water coughing and sputtering.  
  
~~~  
  
Reese stood on the cliff above the river. She liked to feel the breeze caress her body. She looked down at the river and gasped. Raven had come out of the water. "That's Raven! He would be over a thousand miles away right now!" Reese ran down the path to the river. "RAVEN!" she called out, "RAVEN!" Raven held to a rock unconcious. "SPECULA!" she yelled. Specula knew what she was supposed to do so she jumped into the river to get Raven. She dragged him out onto the bank to Reese who pulled him further away from the river. He was breathing softly now. "Raven?" she whispered, stroking the hair out of his face, "Are you alright?" She tried to wake him but it was no use. She slowly put Raven on Specula and headed towards her zoid. She made camp about a mile away and set a fire. She hung Raven's clothes near it to dry but not close enough to burn them as she had done before. She kissed Raven's forehead and wento to her sleeping bag for some sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Raven opened his eyes to see a blur. He blinked and he began to see more quickly. He could see the starry night sky and the orange glow of a fire and HIS CLOTHES?! He sat up only to feel a sharp pain in his whole body and he fell back to the sleeping bag. "Raven? You're awake," Reese replied sleepily. "Yeah, and I've got a couple of questions for you," Raven said getting angry as his voice returned, "Why are you here and WHY are my clothes NOT on my body?!" "You were soaked. You would've gotten ill if you had stayed in those cold clothes. I had Specula get you out of the river and I brought you here," Reese said standing and walking to him. Raven was covered in bandages and his head hurt extremely bad. He didn't feel like arguing with her until it hit him. "Hiltz, that bastard pushed me in that damn river," Raven replied angrily as he sat up, "He did it so he could take my zoid and Shadow.  
  
"WHAT?!" Reese gawked. "Yeah, that's what I thought, the traitor," Raven said clenching his fists, "He's probably long gone by now. How could I had been so stupid? Now I don't have anything!" Reese sat on her knees beside him. She stroked his face. Raven pulled away. "DON'T GO FEELING SORRY FOR ME! I DON'T NEED ANYONE FEELING SORRY FOR ME!" he replied angrily. Raven turned away from her to hide a tear that stroked his cheek. He whispered to her, "All I have ever gotten was nothing. I had a family that was killed, a life that was ruined, a zoid and an organoid that was stolen, a-and I never had a true love." There was silence for a moment. "You've never been loved?" "Never. Just feared. I guess I convinced myself that I liked it that way," Raven replied almost inaudible. A sharp pain entered his chest as he stood. "Erg," he yelped a bit in pain. Reese was immediately by his side. "Raven-" "Don't Raven me, you haven't a clue what I'm thinking. So just leave me be," Raven interrupted. Reese pulled him to her. Raven felt her tears on his back. "Raven, I was afraid. I was afraid that you had died. I was afraid that you would die! Please Raven, tell me your thoughts. I will do anything to soothe them." "Okay," he said softly, "Just quit crying." 


	2. Stupid boy, stupid Hiltz

Chapter 2  
  
"Well, it's nothing really," Raven said, turning away. He winced at the pain that surged through his body with every move. Reese noticed his pain as he grabbed his shirt. He slipped it on followed by his pants. He pulled on his shoes and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?!" Reese yelled. "I'm going to get my Genobreaker, and Shadow," Raven replied. The wind chilled him for his clothes were still damp. "Oh, so this is what I get! I save your ass from a watery grave and you just leave! Raven you're such a bitch!" Reese yelled. "Yeah, I am a bitch aren't I," Raven said proudly leaving Reese speechless. Raven continued walking. "You're not going to get anywhere on foot! Especially if you're injured!" Reese yelled. Raven stopped a moment. "Then give me your zoid." "NO WAY!" "Looks like I'm hoofin' it then," Raven said as he continued to walk.  
  
Raven stopped and turned to look at the small piece of orange. The fire was so far away and so was Reese. He shook his head and began to walk again. He appeared at a cliffside and hour of so later. He looked off the edge to see the freezing depths of the rushing river. He wanted to thank Reese, but he somehow could not find the way to do it. She saved him when he could have died! It would have made the world so much better and especially her life. She would be free and so he would to even if he was in Hell, he wouldn't have to put up with the darkness and pain in the planet of Zi. He hated life and all it had ever brought him. The only thing her ever loved was his parents and he couldn't even remember their faces. He felt one small tear trickle down his hard cold face.  
  
The wind tugged gently at his hair. He sat and watched the moon reflect on the river. "Why don't I just jump in," Raven thought, "I could finish my life and everyone would get what they want." He walked down the path and stopped. He saw his reflection in a quiet puddle. He looked at his features. His eyes were cold with no feeling, his face pale for lack of sunlight, his mouth twisted into a crooked frown of anger and sorrow, and a red tattoo imprinted on his face. He threw his hand through the water and caused his face to waver away. "Stupid boy!" he yelled at the puddle, "You don't even know your own name!" He ran down the river hoping to find he wasn't driven too far. He ran mindlessly hoping he would just fall into the chilling river and die.  
  
~~~  
  
Reese sat by the fire watching the warm glow. She was usually asleep by now but she couldn't stop thinking about Raven. "What if something happened to him?" she thought, "He could've fallen into the river again or hurt himself, or caught a death of cold!" She began to say it aloud. "Come Reese, you must have more faith in him then that," the snake like voice said. Hiltz jumped out of the Genobreaker and Shadow stood beside him on an electromagnetic chain. Specula was about to attack when Reese held her back. "Raven's not here, Hiltz. What do you want?" Reese said angrily. "Why Reese, I want you," Hiltz said slyly. "No way Hiltz. Not this time. You're not going to force me to-" Hiltz interuppted her by pushing her to the ground. "Errg! Get off! Specula!" Reese yelled. Specula knocked Hiltz off throwing him to the ground. Reese ran to Shadow and began to break the chain with a hammer that Specula grabbed. She broke it off quickly. "Shadow! Get in the Genobreaker and find Raven!"  
  
Reese jumped into her Genosaurer and Specula powered it. "Bring it on Hiltz! You have nothing to fight with!" Reese said determined, "I'll get you for hurting Raven!"  
  
~~~  
  
Raven sat under a tree now for the pain had forced him to rest. He felt his eyelids getting heavy when he heard something crashing through the forest. He stood to see the Genobreaker stop and open. Raven gawked a moment. "Well, that was just almost too incredibly lucky," he said. He hopped into the cockpit and started up some controls. "Hey, where are you going?!" Raven said angrily as the genobreaker flew through the forest and across the desert. "Huh? That's where Reese is," Raven said. He saw the cockpit was broken through. Reese lay on the ground and Hiltz was stripping her of her clothes. "HEY! HILTZ! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Raven yelled. Hiltz looked up angrily. He reached toward his side and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Psh, a shotgun? You think that's gonna hurt me?" Raven said aloud when something entered his mind. "RAVEN! IT'S NOT JUST A GUN! THAT'S HOW I WAS BLASTED OUT OF MY COCKPIT!" he heard ringing through his ears. Raven pulled to the side just missing the blast. Hiltz shook his gun. He was obviously out of bullets. "Shadow, get Reese and Specula," Raven said and Shadow did so. Reese rested softly in his lap while Shadow and Specula caused the Genobreaker to speed way quicker than average. Raven kept his eyes averted ahead of him for Reese was showing much clevage thanks to Hiltz. He watched as the road began to speed by quicker. Raven slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
(Please review my DBZ story "Come Back Home" I've had it up for a month and it has 0 reviews. It sucks butt. Plz. DBZ fans rd. it. Tien/Lunch.) 


	3. Way too far

Chapter 3

(_River running shining bright, falls into the quiet beating of my heart and help me make it through this horrid game called life.)_

"Raven?" he heard as he opened his eyes. "Huh? What?" Raven said quietly as he lifted his head. Reese lay on his chest with her eyes staring at him. His head pounded. He shook his head and sat up. Reese kept staring. "What?" Raven asked annoyed. "You saved me." "Yeah, no big," Raven said not realizing what he was saying. "You admitted you saved me?!" Reese said surprised. "Whatever," Raven said, rubbing his temples. "Are you alright?" Reese asked concerned. "Yeah, I just have a headache," Raven said. Reese put her hand to his forehead. "You may have a fever," Reese said. "Yeah right," Raven said. All the moving around caused it to feel very hot and crowded.

Raven kicked a button with his foot that caused the cockpit to open. He jumped out and sat. "Finally, some air," Raven sighed. Reese jumped down beside him. "What's up?" "It was too hot in there, way too hot." He threw some water on his face and layed back on the grass. "Hey Shadow, where are we?" Raven asked. Shadow roared. "So we're somewhere around Gaigolos. Not bad, at least the weather's cool, unlike that desert," Raven said pulling off his shirt. Reese blushed. "What are you doing?" she asked as Raven pulled off the rest of his clothes. "Taking a bath," Raven said diving into the creek, "Why?" "Well, watching a boy undress right in front of me isn't exactly normal."

"Yeah well, it's not exactly perfect. I'm freezing! Too bad there's not a hot spring around here," Raven said coming up for air, shivering. Reese laughed. "What's so funny!" "I'm sorry Raven, it's just you never looked so silly!" "Stupid bitch," Raven muttered and went back underwater. The water breezed by his face as he swam. He felt the water rush past his face as he swam. He came out of the water to see nothing but trees and grass and water. He saw Reese approaching him with his clothes quickly. "Raven!" she yelled, "That water is freezing! We've got snow on our way!" Reese knelt on the bank and pulled a blanket out of her bag. Raven dressed quickly to find his cloak wet. "Whatever," he muttered.

Reese started a fire in a cave nearby. Raven sat and lay against the cold rock wall. He missed lying against his mother's warm body. His hair dripped with cold water. He pulled his knees up and lay his chin on them. He tried desperately to keep warm but no avail. Reese was on the other side of the cave by the fire. "Raven, darling, come over here by the fire," Reese said sweetly. Raven decided against arguing with her. He walked over to the fire and sat. "Raven, you look horrible," Reese said looking at his pale face. She wrapped a blanket around him. Raven felt tired. He had gone through so much in just twenty-four hours. It was usually hard like this and yet one person glowed in the darkness, Reese. He felt his eyelids grow heavier. He lay on the cold cave ground, shivering of cold. He felt his head lifted and lain on a lap.

Reese ran her soft fingers through his black hair. He felt his eyes fall shut. It was a quiet sleep without invasion of dreams. He liked to sleep that way. Dreams were just another thing to disturb him. He heard Reese's voice quietly whisper, "Raven? Wake up." He opened his eyes slightly to see Reese brushing hair out of his face. Raven sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "You must have been sleepy. You didn't argue with me last night," Reese said. "I didn't? Well, that's new. Even more strange, I felt you lay me in your lap last night." "What makes that so strange?" "I liked it," Raven said eating a bit of the breakfast Reese had cooked."You did?" Reese asked shocked. "Well, yeah, I guess, I mean, my mother used to do that. I remembered it last night."

"Oh, Raven, I didn't know that," Reese said sadly. "Yeah, but it's okay. I think I needed it last night." Reese walked up behind Raven and pulled his body close to hers. This startled him a bit. He had never been so close to a woman before, especially Reese. Her hands locked around his waist. "Raven," Reese said into his back, "I-I- I love you." Raven pulled away. "What are you saying?!" he said with anger and sorrow in his voice, "You can't do this to me Reese! You can't! Love it's just a petty emotion that will kill us all!" Reese looked in Raven's eyes. "Your wrong Raven," she said quietly, "Love is not a weakness, but a strength. You're just afraid of it because you don't remember exactly what it is. You don't remember getting any love so now you are frightened by it," Reese said looking into his quiet eyes.

Raven stared back. All she had said was true and he knew it. He felt his face pull closer to hers. Their lips brushed and then they went into a sweet kiss until they were gasping for air. The organoids watched,shocked. Raven stepped back a little bit until he tripped over a long and landed flat on the ground. His face was a bit red but he was hiding most of it. "I'm obviously missing something," he thought, "I kissed Reese- it was kinda nice though- NONONONO! Don't fall for that Raven. What am I saying. I've already fallen for her. Dammit, I hate it when she does this to me!"

"Raven," Reese said walking up and helping him up, "What were you thinking about?" "Number one: That's none of your business. Number two: What do you think I was thinking about?" Raven snapped. "Raven, I know you kissed me. I didn't kiss you, you kissed me. Do you love me Raven?" Reese said seriously. "How should I know? I don't even know what love is like!" "Then how about we find out," Reese said. Raven didn't understand. "Uh, yeah sure," Raven said scratching his head. Later,they packed their things and headed off into the fresh snow Reese had predicted with her small Walkman. Raven climbed up into the Genobreaker along with Reese and the two organoids powered. Going at such awesome speeds got them places fast. "Ya' know, this could a whole new means of transportation!" Raven said as they sped over the desert and into a town. 

They hid the Genobreaker nearby and walked into town. "Let's find a real place to stay tonight. You got any cash?" Reese said walking up to a near by stand of apples. She bought one and walked back over. "Only enough for one night," raven said pulling out his meager earnings. "Well, that works. I'll add in my money and we'll have enough for three nights," Reese said. "How about you by it for two nights and I'll get us some food." "Works for me." Raven and Reese took off in opposite directions. He bought all the food he could and carried the bags where Reese told him to go. He sat it down on the table in the room. It was much nicer than the cave. He didn't usually have a luxury night. Then he noticed there was only one bed. "Okay, this could lead to a lot of wrong things," he thought.

"I thought you liked doing things wrong," Reese said as she sat on the bed beside him. "Reading minds. Can't forget that," Raven said aloud. "Don't worry about it Raven," Reese said, "I'm a light sleeper." She began to approach him quickly. "That's not exactly what I'm worried about," Raven said as he backed away a bit. Of course, he fell off the bed considering that he was backing right off it. "Raven? Are you okay?" Reese asked while Raven got off the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and splashed cold water on his face. "I went too far with that kiss this morning," Raven thought, "way too far." He dried his face with a towel and walked out into the room. He sat at the table and pulled an orange out of the sack. He finished it without conversation. He turned to see Reese, staring at him. "What do you want from me?" Raven asked getting annoyed. "I just… uh," Reese stuttered.

"I figured you hadn't a clue what you were doing. You had one thing on your mind. I may not have the same powers you do but I can tell what a person is trying to do to me," Raven said. Reese watched Raven as he approached her. He got down on one knee and looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell me Reese," Raven said, "What caused you to fall for me and not anybody else?" "I don't know. I guess I felt a different connection with you than I have ever with anyone else," Reese said silently. Raven smiled a rare smile. "Me too Reese."


	4. Said too much

Chapter 4

(_The love within those whose hearts are cold is sometimes obsolete. But many times it can break through the stone to show a much brighter person.)_

Raven sat on a rock.They had left into the mountains after two days of rest. He took another bite out of his apple as he watched the sunrise. He sighed. He was more different than he had ever been. He felt as if silence wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to communicate with Reese. He didn't though. He was afraid he might've gone too far and this would make it worse. The quiet was draining the life out of him inside. He heard Shadow approach. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Raven said not averting his eyes. Shadow roared. "You got a lot less on your mind than I have on mine. I can't talk to anyone. Believe it or not, I- I'm kinda scared. I've kept everything to myself for all this time and now I have this new feeling for Reese that I wanna ask her about but I can't!" Raven said.

Reese listened intently as Raven continued, "She's beautiful and fun and woah, what am I saying. What an idiot I am. I know that I love her but, theres always a lonely side to every feeling. I don't need to be alone anymore. I need to be with her." Raven heard weeping. He turned to see Reese, sitting on Shadow's back crying. "Reese! I uh- oh damn," Raven said. "Raven, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Oh, I've never heard anything from anyone about me like that. There's so much you've hidden from me. I will listen Raven; I will listen to everything. Just tell me this: Do you love me for real Raven?" Reese said. Raven nodded, "Yes, I do." He sounded very quiet as if it were a great secret.

Raven turned back to the sunrise. "Beautiful isn't it," Reese replied sitting next to him. "Yeah, it usually helps with my thoughts or at least keeps me occupied so they'll go away," Raven said staring out into nowhere. An orange glow bathed their bodies. "I- I, Reese, I," Raven stuttered only to be interuppted by a kiss. He kissed her back this time. He felt his arms wrap around her as he pushed her backwards into more of a liplock. He felt his hands lift up and his thumbs brush her face. They both reared up in desperate need of air. Raven laughed between gasps. "Heh, you're a good kisser," he said. "Quite," Reese said smiling. Finally gaining back their air, they stood and headed towards the zoid. "HUH?!" Raven exclaimed. Both the zoid and Specula were gone. "He-he couldn't have. Does this guy ever die?!" "Not easily," Hiltz growled.

~~~

Raven went blank. His look showed no feeling whatsoever. "Raven?" Reese muttered. Then she noticed. Blood dripped from his stained shirt. "Reese," Raven whispered, "run." Reese just stood as Raven collasped to the ground. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Reese asked tears forming in her eyes, "YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH! WHY NOT ME?!" "Because, he is strong and you are just a woman," Hiltz said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her into a kiss. His tounge went all the way down her throat. Reese, angered by all he done, kicked him in the family jewls. Hiltz fell back. Reese saw Shadow approach with Raven. Reese jumped into the Genobreaker and had Specula power it. They ran off quickly. (Man, Hiltz just can't keep a hold of that zoid.)

Reese lay Raven in the cave as Shadow covered the enterance. She lit a fire for light and stripped Raven of his shirt. Hiltz had stabbed all the way through him and the knife was still there to prove it. (_ eww.) Reese readied a blanket as she pulled out the dagger. She quickly covered the wound with the blanket. Specula brought the little first aid kit to Reese. Reese cleaned and bandaged him as much as she could. She kissed his soft forehead. "Oh please let him be okay," Reese prayed and lay down beside him.

(haha! Cliffy! Dun worry. The next chap'll be up soon. BYE-e! thanks for ur reviews!)


	5. Destinies and Memories

Chapter 5

The sun shown through the entrance of the cave. "It's morning already?" she mumbled as she arose, "Didn't Shadow cover that entrance yesterday?" She then noticed Raven wasn't beside her and she was covered in his blanket. She nearly panicked and ran outside only to see him. Raven sat against a wall looking at a sparkling object in his hand. Reese approached him slowly. "Raven?" she questioned as she sat beside him, "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me," Raven replied quietly. He was still a bit weak but seemed to be feeling better. "You heal fast," Reese giggled. "Yep," Raven said turning back to look at what now seemed to be a bracelet. "It's beautiful," Reese said. "Yeah, it was my mother's," Raven replied and took a deep sigh of sorrow and wonderment, "You know, I can hear her singing at night and I can remember the story she told me about this bracelet. My father gave this to her when he admitted how much he loved her. Funny, I can't even remember her face."

Reese felt Raven's hand slide to hers. He left the bracelet in her palm. "Huh? Raven-" "Don't ask me. It's the past, the past I can't remember so this," he said putting the bracelet around her wrist, "this shall prove our friendship and the hope of a better future." Reese smiled, "Just friendship?" "Okay, so it's more than that. Whatever." Raven looked different like this. He was so friendly. He seemed so much nicer and actually admitted his feelings. "Raven, why now do you act upon yourself AND others?" Reese asked. "Well, I don't know. I guess I looked back into my past to see I have much more to live for in front of me than I do behind me. See, I can't remember anything but shadows and what ifs and maybes in my past. While, here, in my present time, I have so much. I have those who care for me even if it is just you. I haven't had that feeling of love in a long time Reese. I love you," Raven replied taking her by the shoulders and throwing her into him in a sweet embrace, "and nothing, NOTHING will come between us!"

Reese felt tears stroke her face as Raven let her go and looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her softly and walked back into the cave. Reese felt her hand move to her heart. "Oh Raven," she whispered, "I love you too." She followed him into the cave and saw him packing everything up. She guessed he was wanting to move out before Hiltz found them again. She saw his eyes quietly moving along the clothes and food. She was a bit worried that Raven couldn't make travel so early. "Raven I-"

"Don't worry Reese. I'll be fine. I can make the trip just fine. We're not going too far anyway," Raven interuppted as he stuffed the last object into the sack. "Who's the mind reader again?" Reese said lifting one of the bags. "Who knows?" Raven said as he slung the green duffel bag over his shoulder. Shadow pranced in unusually happy. "You haven't been with Specula again have you?" Raven asked smirking but disgusted. Shadow roared. "Awww, organoid love," Reese said sweetly. "Yeah, the most disgusting of it's kind." Raven walked out to the Genobraker and sat in the cockpit. Reese got up into her Genosaurer and they were off.

Reese and Raven spoke a bit as they traveled. They talked about the weather and what they planned to do to Hiltz. Raven sighed heavily. "What's up?" Reese asked. "I dunno. This place just seems so…familiar," Raven replied as he stopped the Genobreaker. He jumped out of the cockpit and stared at the remains of what seemed to be a city. He walked into the remains, his eyes searching all he saw. Reese walked up behind him. "Are you sure you didn't do this Raven?" Reese asked. "I know I didn't do this. I can vaguely see this city up and running," Raven said as he looked around.

He walked to a building that seemed somewhat intact. "This place," Raven thought quietly, "I know this from somewhere." He ran into the building and up the stairs as Reese followed quickly. "Raven, what are you-" Reese began but stopped as she looked at Raven's face. He looked stoned. He walked into the room so silent it was as if he was a ghost. "I-" Raven stopped. He picked up a broken picture frame and froze. Reese saw tears streak his face freely. "No," he whispered, "not again." Raven's head began to spin. He fell backwards onto the floor holding his head.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Reese asked as she sat beside him. He said nothing but brought the picture up to her face. It revealed a woman, a man, and a small child. The child was so happy and kindhearted ny his appearance. "Raven who-" "It's me," Raven whispered almost in audible, "The little boy is me. And th-they…they are my parents." Raven's head pounded. He gasped. The memories. All those memories were flooding back into his mind. His mother's soft lullabys and stories. His dad's war stories, journals, and pictures. He held his head. 

He began to see something in his head:

__

"Hey li'l guy!" the man said. "Daddy!" the young boy said happily, "YOU'RE BACK! MOM! DAD'S HOME!!!" A beautiful young woman came from the house drying a dish to see the young man lifting the boy over his head like an airplane. "Why are you back so soon?" She asked. "I decided to come home and see my lovely wife and my dashing young boy. Speaking of which, you've grown haven't you little guy," he said. "Yep, momma says that I growed three inches," he replied. His mother hugged him and his father joined in for a group hug. 

Later………

"I don't really like zoids," he replied. He and his father talked a bit and he followed him downstairs to see his mom and dad lying dead on the floor. He remembered a flash of red before the organoid attacked him. He awoke with a man. Was it Van? No, he looked like him. He left him too. All that hurt, all that pain. He remembered it all.

"RAVEN!" Reese yelled. He snapped out of his dream. "I…remember," Raven replied, "I remember it all. Red hair." "Red hair?" "HILTZ!" Raven screamed and threw the picture at the wall "THAT BASTARD! HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" He fell to the floor crying his eyes out. "Raven, I didn't know," Reese replied, tears running down her cheeks. She pulled him close to her. He could hear her heartbeat. "Raven," she replied barely audible, "May we be together forever. I will never leave you." "That's what mom said," Raven cried into her shirt. "I promise," Reese said pulling him back to see his face, "You promised. We WILL be together, no matter what." Raven smiled weakly, "okay," he said. 

(Awwww. Poor Raven. If anyone has a good name for him as his real name, feel free to make one up. I'm all ears. Please review! I love to get them and the ones I have! Ja for now,

Goten0040.)


	6. Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Chapter 6

(A/N: Raven's true name has been chosen! His name is Damien! Thank you soul 141! You receive an imaginary quarter! On with the story.)

Reese and Raven decided to explore the area. "Hey! Look, it's my dad's closet," Raven said as he dragged out some clothes. "You could use those," Reese said. "What do you mean?" "When you bathe, you're clean but your clothes are not." Hey," Raven replied in an angry but playful way. Raven began to try on the clothes. They fit incredibly and he looked pretty good in the outfits. Then he pulled out a tight shirt and navy blue pants. (A/N:Like Brad's. I fell in love with his pants today) Reese nearly melted. (A/N: So did I thinking about it.) 

Reese began to try on some clothes of Raven's mother's. She twirled and modeled for Raven as he watched. They played with the hats and sunglasses as anyone would do. They even put baseball caps on Shadow and Specula. Raven gave a rare smile and laugh. "This is fun," Raven said and looked over at Reese. He leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues danced in a fiery love. They packed up most of the stuff and headed back towards the Genobreaker. They climbed in and set off. "So, where are we going?" Reese asked. "Where do you want to go?" Raven returned. He felt his seat fly back. 

"To Heaven," she whispered and kissed him hard. Raven felt his hands begin to go to work. (A/N: I won't go into detail.) The hours swept by and they had both tired out and fallen asleep. (A/N: Ahem, *pulls on collar*) Shadow hovered above the Genobreaker in the morning. Shadow jumped into it's back and opened the cockpit. Raven shivered. "Huh? HUH? Wha-what's the cockpit doing open?!" Raven thought aloud. Shadow and Specula roared in unison and in the same shocked tone. "HEY!" Raven yelled. The organoids backed away. Raven reclosed the cockpit.

He kissed her forehead to awake Reese. Reese opened her eyes and kissed him back. They both redressed. (A/N: O_o) They dropped from the cockpit and started up a fire. The organoids just watched in horror. "Do you mind?!" Raven yelled at the organoids. Specula wacked Raven with her tail and he skidded across the sand. Shadow attacked Specula. "SPECULA!" Reese yelled angrilly. Specula and Shadow cowered next to the Genobreaker. Reese walked over to Raven who had just sat up rubbing his head. She held out her hand and he took it. "Let's get outta here," Raven said. Reese slipped her hand to his and laced her fingers around his.

Raven was still tired from the night before so Shadow took the controls. Raven lay on Reese's lap sleeping. Reese stroked his forehead softly. He was different when he slept. He was like that little child he never got to be. "Well," Reese thought, "How about some dream reading." She closed her eyes and began to see his dreams. The dreams weren't happy as she had guessed. They were dark and gloomy. Raven seemed to be walking through a rain in a dark cold night. Then it lightened up and she appered and pushed him down. He looked annoyed but pulled her into the mud puddle as well. Reese stopped and laughed under her breath. "Wait, that happened," Reese thought and halfway lidded her eyes.

Raven awoke much later and found himself covered with a blanket and Reese gone. "Reese?" he whispered sleepily as he rose up. The zoid had stopped moving. He looked around. Reese was nowhere to be found. He slipped on a jacket and jumped down to the ground. He heard crashing water and assumed that they were by the ocean. He walked toward the water and saw the evening sun setting on orange water. He sat on the sand and watched the orange glowing waves. The wind tugged silently at his hair. He began to think about the past few days. He'd done somethink he never even dreamed of.

Or was it all a dream? A wonderful dream. He let out a big sigh. He was definitely in love. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore either. He hadn't even thought about defeating Van in the past few days, NOT ONCE. He liked this brightness that warmed him. He was no longer a cold little boy in the rain. He was a young man, no longer a virgin, and he was loved. He smiled and stood. "Raven?" he heard. Reese stood on the shore in a sleeveless white silk dress. The wind blew her hair softly. The beauty was almost more than he could handle along with the orange glow incasing them. He felt his legs become chilled. High tide caught him. He fell backwards into the water and Reese fell out laughing. She joined him in the water and dunked his head under. 

His hair hung in his face but as the sun fell deeper, he stood, waist deep in water, and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you, " he whispered, "For loving me." Reese lay against his chest as the cold water rushed past them. The sun finally set into the dark navy blue sky. Raven softly whispered into Reese's ear:

__

I got a funny feelin'

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight

Got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of light

Felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that 

Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't no where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinning around

And around and around and around

They're all watching us now 

They think we're fallin' in love

They never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that 

If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair but dancing in as far as it goes

Girl you never moved me quite the way you move me tonight…

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dancefloor spinning around

And around, and around and around

They're all watching us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Kiss me again…

"Raven," Reese whispered. They fell onto the shore barely knowing their surroundings. Their feelings swirled around them as did the sand and the salt sea air. They kissed once more before falling asleep together as the ocean waves crashed against each other in the lovesick night. The stars sparkled soft greetings to each other and they too settled down into a slumber. Who'd have known such evil could fill up such a night.

(MUHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!!!!!!! Anywho, I know Raven may be a bit OOC but I LIKE IT! So there Nyaa! I hope for reviews and not flames. I wish Raven would sing that song to me. *sigh* shall it exist in my dreams.)


	7. A new friendship in the end

Chapter 7  
  
BOOM! Raven shot upward waking Reese up along with him. "What was that?!" Raven asked angrily. "It-it sounded like a zoid," Reese replied. They stood on the sand looking around their surroundings. They heard the maniac laughter from behind. The Genobreaker stood tall as Hiltz commanded it's every move. Ambient flew into the back of the zoid and it powered up more. "A Genobreaker with it's modifier organoid. Raven, we can't fight that," Reese said silently in fear. "Errrrrg HILTZ!" was all Raven managed to say. "Raven, call the organoids," Reese muttered.  
  
Raven called Shadow and Specula. "Now what Reese?" Raven asked. They were pulled into the organoids by a mass of wires. This time though, they weren't trapped. They began to form into the organoids' bodies. "Wha-what's going on?" Raven asked. He felt the armor plates on him and his eyes glowed violently. He looked over at Reese. She had formed into a Reese/Specula and he was now a Raven/Shadow. "Now we can fight him," Reese said evily. Raven felt shadows wings spring out of his own back. It was quite painful but he had no choice.  
  
Raven winced at the pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's do it," she said. They jumped into the air and flew down towards the zoid. It stood in position and began to charge up it's particle cannon. "YOU SURE THIS IS GONNA WORK?!?!?!" Raven yelled over to Reese. "GO FOR IT'S BACK!" she yelled. Raven dove into the Genobreaker's back and into the zoid core. It was burning hot but he managed to kick Ambient off and out.  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as Ambient flew out the Genobreaker the zoid began to go out of control. Reese smiled. "That's my Raven." The Genobreaker's cockpit opened and Hiltz stood holding the anti zoid rifle. Reese charged him. It fired. Reese screamed in pain as Specula and she became two again. Wires covered her body. The zoid shook and Hiltz fell out of the cockpit. Raven jumped out of the zoid. His eyes glowed with rage and power. "You okay Reese?" Raven asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Take him down!" Reese yelled. "I will," Raven said.  
  
"DIE!!!" Raven screamed as his hand glowed with power. He shot it down onto Hiltz body. "THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS!" Raven screamed as tears of rage and sorrow clensed his cheeks. Hiltz's body lay lifeless on the ground. Raven stepped backwards breathing hard. Shadow seperated from Raven's body. "I finally destroyed him," Raven said weakly then collapsed. "Raven!" Reese yelled and ran to him. He wasn't injured, just out of energy. Shadow roared. "What is it Shadow?" Reese asked. She looked up to see it.  
  
The Blade Liger stood above her. "Reese? Raven? What are you doing here?" Van asked as the cockpit opened. "It's a long story," Reese said, "Mind giving us a hand?" Shadow grunted in disaproval but realized they didn't really have a choice. He was glad Raven was still out. Reese wasn't exactly proud of herself for asking for help but she was too tired to even try carring him back and Specula and Shadow had been through more than she. "Are you sure of this Van?" Irvine whispered as they helped Reese and Raven into the Gustav. "Well, I think he killed Hiltz so that gives him some brownie points. Besides, I think he's changed. I don't know how but I just think he has." "Whatever you say. Shadow, you know how to stear the Genobreaker," Irvine replied and the gang was off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Huh? Wha-" Raven murmered as he opened his eyes faintly. "Raven? You okay?" Reese asked he raised up. "Woah, look at all the little dots," Raven replied. "You obviously sat up too fast," Reese giggled. "Where are we?" Raven asked. Reese got silent. "Reese, where are we?" Raven said again a little agrivated. "Um-well uh," Reese murmered. "WHERE ARE WE REESE?!" Raven yelled as his temper left. "Van kinda- helped us," Reese replied. "Well at least we're not dead," Raven said as he leaned back with his hands behind his head.  
  
Reese was shocked. "You mean you don't MIND being here?!" Reese gawked. "I don't really care where we are as long as we're together," Raven said casually. He stood and took her hand and spun her softly. They danced there in the room as the soft light encased them in a lovely glow. Van and the others watched surprised but happy for them. Raven danced with such grace that even Reese was surprised. Shadow and Specula watched silently and Zik cocked his head. "Hi guys," Reese said. Raven stopped dancing. "Didn't know you two were an ITEM," Van taunted. "Yeah, and like you and Fiona aren't. You got nothing on me," Raven said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Moonbay said happily. "Yeah, but let it be. Don't make it talk of the town," Raven said. "Let's get some food. How bout' it Zik," Van replied. "Roar!" Zik ,well a- roared. :P They walked into the restaurant nearby and sat a table. They ate much, espacially the boys. Raven and Van seemed to be at compititon of who could eat the most. Van won that little match but Irvine got the sundae for desert. Moonbay, Fiona, and Reese gabbed about the Death Saurer and how brave their men were. Raven and the boys talked about anything from zoids to women. (Wait, that's all they talk about. Hmmm?) Shadow, Specula, and Zik roared about their masters and who was better.  
  
It had already become evening when they headed back. The boys got sidetracked playing with the organoids and racing each other. They managed to get home before sunset though. The organoids slept peacefully in a corner. "I guess this isn't SO bad," Raven said smiling. "Yeah, I don't know why you hate us so much," Van said. "Well, we did work together against the Death Saurer so I guess I don't hate you. C'mon, hate only lasts so long," Raven said as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. He poured it into an icy mug and salted it. Van did the same. "To new life," Raven toasted. 'Clink!" the mugs clashed. Just as they were to take a drink, the mugs broke into pieces and beer ran down their fronts along with ice going down their shirts.  
  
"Annnnngh!" they said in unison trying to get the cold ice out of their shirt. Irvine laughed at them until they threw ice at him. "HEY!" Irvine yelled. They all threw ice at each other. That is, until a piece hit Moonbay. "You guys are covered in alchoal. Why does this look wrong? I told you that that beer was no good," Moonbay said. "We didn't get to drink it though!" "Well, then, let's head down to the hotspring," Reese said taking Raven by his shirt collar. "Uh, bye?" Raven said as he was dragged out the door. They bathed in the hotspring for a while. Reese and Raven redressed and walked toward Van's place to get the organoids. They were to travel in peace this time.  
  
"Raven?" Reese asked as they put their bags in the Genobreaker. "What is it?" "Will you stay with me always?" "Does this answer your question?" Raven asked as he threw something down to her. It glittered in the sunlight. A dimond ring lay in her hand. "I guess I'll take that as a yes," Reese said fighting tears. "I don't want a reception though. Let's just elope," Raven said hanging upside down from the cockpit. "Okay," Reese said as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I still don't know how you do it," Raven said. "Do what?" "Seduse me." With that Raven pulled her into the cockpit and they went off for their so called honeymoon. "Dear Raven," Reese thought, "Shall we be together...always."  
  
THE END  
  
~~~ (I'm sure that was OOC but heck, I love it. I like the idea of Raven's proposal. No little box and he just tossed it to her. I also liked Raven hanging upside down. I hope you review, cuz I REALLY like those. I might write a sequel when Reese gets pregnant but I don't know. I've got other fics in the making right now. Hope you enjoyed this and if you REALLY liked it, read some of my other fics. Hope to hear from you!  
  
TTFN!) 


End file.
